What have i got myself into now?
by TOKYOPOPer
Summary: Whats this? A misterous letter. But who is it from, and who is it to? follow this letter as the sohmas find themselfs in awkward situtions. Kyo&Tohru Yuki
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own fruits basket.**

**NOTE: THIS IS A STORY OF MINE I HAD PREVIOUSLY WRITTEN I JUST REVISED MANY MISTAKES!****

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**THE BEGINNING**

"_Good morning! It's time to wake up!"_**came the voice from Tohrus bedside radio._ "_**_It's Saturday all you sleepy heads and the sky's are partly cloudy with no chance for rain."_

**Tohru rolled over in bead and rubbed her eyes. She stared at her radio which read **_6:45_**. She got up and slowly walked to the bathroom. Her cloths were on the floor and she tripped over them by accident. She looked down. **

'_Hey' she thought 'didn't I put those in the hamper?' _

**She shrugged and turned on the bathroom light. God she always looked horrible in the mornings. Her hair was a mess and her eyes looked swollen from so much rubbing. After she had washed her face and brushed her hair (and teeth) she looked as good as new. She walked to her closet and got dressed.**

**She walked down the stairs to get breakfast started. Opening the fridge she remembered that Kyo and Yuki only wanted some leftover oniguri (they didn't eat much on Saturday's because Yuki usually visited the main house and Kyo the dojo.) **

**Sometime around 7:30 Kyo walked in through the back door without Tohru noticing. He sneaked up behind her and covered her eyes from behind. **

"_Guess who" _**He said trying to mask his voice. **

"_Urg...Kyo?"_

**He let go of her face and she turned around smiling. He was quick in his actions and kissed her cautiously (not to close or else he would transform) before she could say anything. **_Many minutes pass. _**They broke apart and Tohru said, **

"_Good morning to you too Kyo!" _**She laughed. He smiled. **

**Yuki walked in and Kyo quickly grabbed the carton of milk and headed upstairs. He hated even being in the same room as Yuki this early in the morning. **

"_Sorry Tohru-kun I just wanted to tell you I was going to the main house today."_** Yuki said. **

"_I figured you would be!"_** She smiled **_"that's why I made such a light breakfast!"_** She laughed. **

**Just seeing her happy made him smile. They walked into the dining area and Tohru called to Kyo telling him breakfast was ready.**

**After breakfast was over and the dishes were in the sink Yuki left for the main house. Kyo was bored and wanted some fresh air so he went up on the roof. Tohru washed the dishes and put them away. It took a little longer than usual because no one had helped her like so many times before. **

**Shigure walked in puzzled and questioned, **_"Has everyone left my poor flower?"_** He said concerned.**

"Oh of course not Kyo is on the roof but Yuki did leave for Sohma house."** She said.**

"_Ok that's fine." _**He said walking out of the kitchen. But not before whispering, **_'How dare they leave you here to wash dishes all by yourself!'_

**Kyo was staring off into space when he heard footsteps on the ladder. He waited hoping for Tohru. But unfortunately found Shigure. **

"_What do you want?"_** he questioned. **

"_Oh nothing" _**he smiled humming to himself. **

"_No really what do you want?" _**Kyo fumed. **

**He just continued humming and went down the ladder leaving a confused and frustrated Kyo to bask in his astonishment. He calmed himself down and just started to think. **

**About 5 minutes later he heard more footsteps on the ladder. **

"_WHAT DO YOU WANT?" _**He screamed. But instead of Shigure Tohrus head popped up. **_"Sorry...I...I...just thought you would like some company...I'll come back later."_

**Now he felt bad and said **_"Wait! You can come you can come up. I'm sorry." _

**She smiled and came up onto the roof and sat next to him. **

"_Have you seen Shigure?"_** She wondered. **

"_Ya, he was just up here and he pissed me off!"_** he snarled getting pissed off all over again. **

**He snapped back at the feeling of Tohrus head on his shoulder. **_"Hum, he's been acting weird lately"_** She said sort of dreamily as she soaked in the sent of Kyo's cologne. He lifted he head and kissed her gently on the lips and she embraced him only to find him in her lap as a cat.**

"_Sorry...I...!" _**she stammered. HE put a paw over her mouth. **

"_It's ok it's enough my fault as it is yours."_** He whispered.**

**She lifted him and pushed his face up against hers. He didn't resist. After many moments she set him in her lap. POOF! There was Kyo naked as a Jay bird in Tohrus lap. **_"Epee!"_** She covered her eyes. He got up and turned around to get changed. Her hand slipped and she got a full view of Kyo's butt. **

"_Wow you've got a nice butt."_** She thought aloud and quickly covered her mouth. He turned around and she covered her eyes. **

"_Sorry my hand...it...slipped."_** She mumbled. He laughed and told her it was ok to open her eyes. She stood up and said, **_"I should go." _**And she started walking for the ladder. Despite what he felt he let her leave and once again he was alone. **

**She quickly walked down to the laundry room to start the wash. First were Yuki's cloths. But they were no were in sight, so she decided to check his room. Opening his door she was relived to find his basket on the bed. She walked over to it about to pick it up when she saw a folded piece of paper on top, most likely a note from Yuki. She put it in her pocket and headed back to the laundry room. She put his cloths in the washed with soap and started it up. She reached into her pocket and took out the paper as she walked into the next room. She stopped as she read what it said allowed.**

_**I don't know how to tell you this but I think I'm in love with you.**_

**Her body shook. A million thoughts rushed through her head. But 1 stuck out. **_'Is this for me?' _**She began to feel light headed and dizzy. **_"Yuki?"_** she whispered.**

"_What about that dam rat?" _**came an annoyed voice from behind.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously on "What have I got myself into now?"  
Tohru had just read the letter, who she thinks is from Yuki. Kyo walks in.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**Kagura**

**Tohru panicked and stuffed the piece of paper in her pocket. Kyo was getting impatient and turned her around himself. She stared at her feet and moving her hands nervously. **

"_What's wrong?"_** He demanded picking her head up and looking into her eyes. She noticed the seriousness in his eyes and looked away.**

"_Did that damn rat do anything to you!" He fumed. _

"_NO! Of course not I'm fine seriously. I was just deep in though and spaced out. I'm sorry Kyo." _**Tohru said, a tear running down her cheek. She quickly turned around when Kyo caught her wrist. **

"_Ok."_** He whispered in her ear and he turned around to walk away, but then all of a sudden a hand grabbed his. It was Tohru's. When he turned around Tohru stood up and kissed him on the lips. As many minutes pass Kyo realizes that she has no intention of stopping any time soon. He gently stroked her sides felling for the rim and slipping his hands under her shirt to stoke her stomach. She shivered and turned to mush. Her legs gave out and she quickly pulled away before she fell over all together. **

"_Wow."_** He said. Tohru blushed a deep crimson. **

"_Um...I...should get back to work."_** She said turning around and putting the rest of Yuki's cloths in the washer.**

"_Ya."_** Was all that Kyo managed to say. He walked from the room completely forgetting what he had gone in there for anyway. Unlike Kyo Tohru remembered exactly what had happened and she looked down at her pocket. The guilt weighed heavy in her chest, all because of a crumpled paper in her pocket. She hated lying to anyone, especially Kyo.**

**She walked into the other room, the note made her uneasy and she had to hide it. She spotted a book on the table. It opened easily as if some one had it open for a wile. The door opened and she stuffed the paper inside and closed the book. She turned around. **

"_Why hello miss Honda!"_** Yuki greeted her with a smile on his face. This made her smile.**

"_What are you doing with that book_**?" He asked. **_"Oh, well I was going to bring it up to Kyo's room_**." She lied. Twice in one day! She felt horrible**_. "Well you don't have to now because Kagura is going to borrow it."_** Yuki said. **_"Great! Saves me the trip!"_** Tohru smiled and handed Yuki the book. He took it and said, **_"Have a nice day miss Honda."_** Yuki said leaving the room.**

**Tohru bit her lip. "**_Uh oh! This is really bad. What have I got myself into now?"_** She shook the feeling and kept telling herself it was none of her business. She wasn't very convincing, so she decided to keep herself preoccupied and went to go find Kyo.**

In Yuki's room

**Kagura was lying on Yuki's bed humming to herself. She sat up and looked around. She spotted some drawers and walked over to them quickly flipping through some papers. In the last drawer she found a small photo album. She plopped herself back down on the bed and looked through the album. There were pictures of him when he was little like one with Yuki in the tub and Another with Yuki eating ice cream. Kagura smiled and flipped to the last page which held a picture of Yuki in a dress. She was in a fit of giggles when Yuki walked in. **

"_What's so funny Kagura?"_** He asked. She couldn't speak she just handed him the album. His face blushed when he saw the picture of himself in pigtail and a sunflower dress. He threw the album aside and handed Kagura the book.**

"_Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you!"_** Kagura giggled. **_Whatever"_** he said, motioning her to scoot over so he could sit down on the bed.**

"_Oh, thank you Yuki for getting me the book!"_** she piped up. **_"No problem"_** he replied laying back on his bed staring at the ceiling. Kagura set the book aside and lay next to him. **

"_So...What'cha want to do?"_** she asked. **

"_Um? What about your homework?"_** He said looking puzzled. **

"_Oh, I have all week! No rush!"_** Kagura smiled over at Yuki.**

"_Kyo will be mad."_** He said his face neutral.**

"_AW! You're no fun! Wahhh!"_** Kagura wined. **

**Yuki flipped himself, in one swift movement, on top of her and began to kiss her. She was surprised at the sudden action but was happy none the less. He didn't stop and she didn't seem to mind. He stroked her sides and began to unbutton her shirt. She grabbed his hand and shook her head. He pulled away but she pulled him close and whispered, **_"Me first."_

**He let her proceed in pulling his shirt off and pushing her body closer to his. Now it was his turn he slowly unbuttoned her shirt caressing he chest along the way. She began to rub his back and move slowly down to his butt. He lay against her slowly stroking between her legs. A small moan released her lips. The door opened to Kyo yelling, **_"Kagura I...wow!"_** She quickly pulled her shirt closed and sat up. **

"_What is it Kyo-Kun!"_** she choked out.**_"I...Uh...are you done with my book?"_** he stammered. **_"No! Can I borrow it for a day? Please!"_** She wined. **_"Fine."_** he said slamming the door.**

**Kyo was surprised to see such a thing. He couldn't tell whether he was more surprised that he had seen that or whether he was upset that he and Tohru hadn't even gone that far yet.**

"_Well doesn't that just ruin the mood?"_** Yuki sulked. **_"Oh it's ok! There will be other times!"_** she said. He left the room. She just sat there and looked at her feet. She suddenly remembered her shirt was unbuttoned and she quickly buttoned it. She grabbed Kyo's book and flipped through some pages and came along a piece of paper. She opened it and read:**

**I don't know how to tell you this but I think I'm in love with you. **

_"Oh no!"_** she thought. **_"This cant be right! This has to be from Kyo! But is it to me?" _**She ripped out a piece of notebook paper and wrote:**

**Kyo I'm sorry you had your chance. How could you say such a thing when you know I love Yuki?**

**Kagura**

**She placed it back into the book along side Kyo's note and closed it just as Yuki was walking in.**

**She jumped up and said, **_"I love you!"_** He looked at her surprised by her sudden outburst. **_"Ya."_** He replied. **_"Ya..."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating in like a century but I've just been a lazy bum and for a wile my Microsoft word was being an ass. I can only write on Microsoft word or else I just get pissed off well now to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket yadda yadda. . . . **

**Chapter 3**

**The Predicament **

**Kagura looked at the clock and then back down to her book. She did this a couple times before Yuki got suspicious. **

"_What's wrong?" _**he asked and she looked over to him and then looked back down to her book to close it.**

"_I should go home it's getting late and my mom is probably worried." _**She said stuffing the book in her bag and standing up.**

"_Ok."_** Was his reply and he too stood up. He went to kiss her when the door opened.**

"_Where is my book?"_** came Kyo's voice from the door way. Kagura pouted and moved closer to him.**

"_Kyo?"_** she whimpered.**

"_What?"_** he said somewhat annoyed.**

"_Can I please borrow it?"_** She begged.**

"_Fine, but, you HAVE to give it to me tomorrow I still need to do my homework too."_** He demanded**

"_Alright,"_** she said sticking out her pinky finger. **_"It's a deal."_** She smiled.**

**Kyo hesitated a minute but finally put out his pinky finger and they intertwined. He was looking at Kagura but he could still feel those stupid rats eyes burning a hole through his head. **

"_Bye."_** Kyo quickly left the room.**

**Kagura turned around. "**_Well I'll see you tomorrow I guess."_** She said and left without another word.**

* * *

**Later that night Shigure was sitting in his office with a pen balancing on his upper lip. He sat up abruptly at the sound of the phone and the pen slid under his desk. **

"_Hello."_** He said in an unconvincing voice. He was in deep concentration but couldn't stay mad because he was happy for the call. ((Shigure...in deep concentration...creepy.))**

"_Shigure"_** came the cold voice from the other end. **_"You and Yuki are to report to Sohma house right away."_

"_Understo-" _**Shigure was interrupted by a Beeeeeeeeeep. **_"Fine! Don't say goodbye!" _**Shigure slammed the phone back down on the hook.**

**Shigure began to mumble complaints under his breath. He soon stood up and left to fetch Yuki.**

**Yuki was sitting in his room when he heard a knock on his door. He stood up to open it only to have it fly open in his face.**

**Shigure grabbed his wrist and pulled him down the stairs. **

"_What's your problem?"_** Yuki questioned freeing himself from Shigure's grasp. **

"_Were going to Sohma house"_** Shigure answered. And he headed out the front door. Yuki ran after him questioning weather he should tell Tohru. **

"_She'll figure it out"_** Shigure replied getting into the car.**

* * *

**Tohru had just finished hanging the laundry and walked inside the house. There was no one in sight. She shrugged, "Maybe there out" She said to herself.**

**She yawned and headed toward her bedroom. She grabbed the towel lying over her chair and walked to the bathroom. She decided to take a shower and then go to bed.**

* * *

**Kyo was lying up on the roof staring off into space. He heard a door close below him and figured Tohru had gone to bed.**

**His throat was dry. **

**He hoped down from the roof and headed toward the kitchen. He opened up the carton of milk and drank directly from it. Liking his lips he replaced it back in the door of the fridge and headed upstairs. **

**Walking into his room he took off his shirt and pants and grabbed a towel. He should take a shower before he went to bed. He walked out of his room and looked towards Tohru's room. **

**The door was closed.**

**He sighed. It was a shame that she had already gone to bed. Everyone else seemed to have gone out that night. They would have had some alone time. **

**He opened the bathroom door and locked it. He heard a squeal from behind and turned around to see a frantic naked Tohru quickly wrap a towel around her. He fell back against the door and the door knob dug into his back. He quickly turned around mumbling a sorry and managed to unlock to door.**

**He wiggled the handle. It didn't budge. He pounded the door with his shoulder. Still nothing. He fell back onto the ground. **

"_Crap"_** he growled closing his eyes.**

"_Were locked it?"_** Tohru asked nervously. **

* * *

**Ya i know it was short im sorry. i was just trying to get this story going. now its going to get juicy. i will be posting regularly from now on. i have another fic up so i will be rotating. PLEASE REVIEW! i know some of u still have me under ur alerts! thank you!**


End file.
